Movies in 1982
1982 Wide-release movies January–March * January 1982 ** January 1 *** Madman ** January 22 *** The Seduction *** Shoot the Moon ** January 31 *** The Border * February 1982 ** February 5 *** Butterfly *** Night Crossing *** Personal Best ** February 12 *** The Beast Within *** Cannery Row *** Love and Money *** Making Love *** Missing *** One from the Heart *** Quest for Fire ** February 19 *** Barbarosa *** Swamp Thing ** February 20 *** Death Wish II ** February 26 *** Evilspeak * March 1982 ** March 1 *** The Comeback Trail ** March 5 *** Diner *** I'm Dancing as Fast as I Can ** March 12 *** Parasite ** March 19 *** Deathtrap *** Victor/Victoria ** March 24 *** Eating Raoul ** March 26 *** I Ought to Be in Pictures *** Robin Hood (re-release) April–June * April 1982 ** April 2 *** A Little Sex *** Cat People *** Penitentiary II *** Silent Rage *** Some Kind of Hero ** April 7 *** Basket Case ** April 16 *** Wrong Is Right ** April 20 *** Tag: The Assassination Game ** April 30 *** Partners *** Soup for One * May 1982 ** May 7 *** Death Valley *** Forbidden World ** May 14 *** Conan the Barbarian *** The House Where Evil Dwells ** May 21 *** Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid *** Fighting Back ** May 28 *** The Escape Artist *** Rocky III * June 1982 ** June 4 *** Bambi (re-release) *** Chan Is Missing *** Hanky Panky *** Poltergeist *** Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ** June 11 *** E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *** Grease 2 ** June 18 *** Annie *** Author! Author! *** Firefox ** June 20 *** Girls Nite Out ** June 25 *** Blade Runner *** Megaforce *** The Thing July–September * July 1982 ** July 2 *** The Secret of NIMH ** July 9 *** Tron ** July 16 *** A Midsummer Night's Sex Comedy *** Six Pack *** Raiders of the Lost Ark (re-release) *** Summer Lovers *** Young Doctors in Love ** July 23 *** The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas *** The Challenge *** The World According to Garp *** Zapped! ** July 30 *** Forced Vengeance *** The Last American Virgin *** Night Shift *** Tex * August 1982 ** August 4 *** Things Are Tough All Over ** August 13 *** Fast Times at Ridgemont High *** Friday the 13th Part III *** An Officer and a Gentleman *** Tempest ** August 20 *** The Beastmaster ** August 28 *** The Junkman * September 1982 ** September 3 *** The Concrete Jungle ** September 10 *** Endangered Species ** September 17 *** Hammett *** Pink Floyd – The Wall ** September 24 *** Amityville II: The Possession *** Yes, Giorgio October–December * October 1982 ** October 1 *** Hey Good Lookin' *** My Favorite Year ** October 3 *** Split Image ** October 6 *** Xtro (U.K.) ** October 15 *** Love Child ** October 22 *** First Blood *** Halloween III: Season of the Witch *** Monsignor ** October 29 *** Q *** Class Reunion * November 1982 ** November 5 *** The Man from Snowy River *** Piranha II: The Spawning ** November 12 *** Alone in the Dark *** Creepshow *** Jimmy the Kid *** The Slumber Party Massacre *** They Call Me Bruce? ** November 19 *** Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales *** Heidi's Song *** The Last Unicorn *** Still of the Night * December 1982 ** December 8 *** 48 Hrs. *** Sophie's Choice *** The Verdict ** December 10 *** Airplane II: The Sequel *** Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase *** The Toy ** December 11 *** Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann ** December 15 *** Honkytonk Man ** December 17 *** Best Friends *** The Dark Crystal *** Peter Pan (re-release) *** Tootsie *** Trail of the Pink Panther *** The Year of Living Dangerously ** December 22 *** Kiss Me Goodbye ** December 24 *** Six Weeks References Resources * Wikipedia, Category:Movies by year Category:Movies in 1982 Category:1982